Slayer of Souls
by Awdrey Boot
Summary: Se Bella depois de cair do penhasco não sobrevivesse e não fosse para o céu , e sim para o inferno,e se esquecesse de sua vida na terra e depois de muitos anos retornasse a terra com uma missão: Foi designada a pegar uma das almas mais raras e preciosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Se Bella depois de cair do penhasco não sobrevivesse e não fosse para o céu , e sim para o inferno,e se esquecesse de sua vida na terra e depois de muitos anos retornasse a terra com uma missão: Foi designada a pegar uma das almas mais raras e preciosas do mundo, a de um vampiro, o seu vampiro do passado.

**BELA POV.**

Cometi um erro quando fui humana. Isso bastou pra que viesse para o inferno e virar um anjo decaído. Não me lembro da minha vida na terra e as causas da minha morte só me disseram que eu quis a imortalidade e cometi suicídio por isso fui condenada a vir pra cá. Passei algum tempo lutando, não deixando de acreditar que não pertencia a esse lugar. Fui me tornando cada vez mais fria, chegando a ponto de não me reconhecer.

Conheci uma pessoa que me ajudou e me contou sua história. Passei por um treinamento até o dia que eu fui chamada para caçar uma das almas mais raras e preciosas. Mas eu não esperava o que estava por vir.

* * *

Oi pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic, ela ta no meu PC faz uns 7 meses e só agora eu tive coragem de postar.

Bom se alguém quiser ler me manda uma review aqui em baixo ok?

Beijos,

Nessie Boot. =F


	2. Chapter 1 O despertar

**1. O despertar**

Acordei em um lugar estranho, não me lembro de quem sou ou onde estou. Olhei á procura de alguma informação, o quarto onde estava era pequeno só havendo minha cama, uma cômoda e a porta, as paredes eram manchadas e cheias de infiltração, dava ao lugar um ar de abandono.

Sentia-me estranha, como se alguma parte de mim estivesse faltando, ou talvez que precisasse de alguém. Além da falta de informação do meu cérebro, não sabia onde estava, porque estava, e nem como sairia dali.

Estava realmente assustada e meu cérebro ficava me mandando mensagens como se eu devesse me lembrar de alguma coisa, e todas as vezes que ele me mandava essa mensagem eu me sentia como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa, um buraco em meu peito se formava com uma dor que meu corpo já parecia estar acostumado e eu não sabia o motivo.

De repente a porta se abriu tirando-me de meus devaneios e dores, de lá vieram um homem alto vestido de jeans e pólo com uma pequena pasta na mão e uma mulher pequena e desajeitada em comparação ao homem que parecia uma enfermeira.

-Olá, meu nome é Samael vim te explicar algumas coisas, você deve estar querendo alguma informação de onde está não é mesmo?-perguntou o homem parando á meu lado - Você se chamava Isabella...

-Me chamava? –exclamei confusa com a colocação do verbo no passado.

- Sim, se chamava Isabella... Quando estava viva. - vendo minha cara de confusa ele continuou- Você está morta agora. –ele declarou calmamente esperando me aclamar com suas palavras, o que absolutamente não funcionou.

- Como assim morta?-perguntei desesperada- O que aconteceu comigo? E porque eu não me lembro de nada?

- As únicas coisas que podemos te contar é que você se suicidou e por isso veio para cá, e também desejou a imortalidade... E como você cometeu esses... Erros – ele hesitou - por isso veio para cá... já sua memória foi afetada de acordo com sua morte. Nós não podemos falar nada além disso.

- Quer dizer que eu estou no inferno?- falei desesperada.

- É um dos lugares de treinamento, mas sim, faz parte do inferno chamado por vocês, costumamos dizer que aqui é onde você tenta se redimir e se reencontrar depois dos erros cometidos. - ele falou explicando, mas não conseguia ouvir nada.

-Como assim um lugar de treinamento?- perguntei meio tonta.

- Como você é saudável e jovem depois da morte, você foi selecionada para ser treinada e se tornar uma caçadora. - ele falou com segurança, mas me parecia mentira. Quando falou peguei ele olhando para os lados e coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Caçadora, e caçar o que? Fantasmas fujões?- falei exasperada soltando toda a ironia que conseguia.

Ele me olhou de cara feia, parece que não gostou da piada, depois calmamente explicou.

-Não Isabella, caçar almas que já deveriam estar aqui faz tempo ou que não conseguiram ser capturadas e permanecem dormindo.

Depois disso ele me deixou, falando que já seria providenciado um quarto para mim, e que logo algo parecido com meu tutor iria me dar instruções para o começo de meu treinamento.

Logo dois homens chegaram e me pediram para acompanhá-los. Eles levaram-me por um corredor meio escuro, a caminhada durou cerca de dez minutos, atravessamos um lugar aberto que se parecia muito um campo de concentração, um campo de treinamento e uma pista de corrida, onde o céu que se via era nublado, parecia que não demoraria á chover.

Ver aquele céu me fez sentir como se já fosse acostumada á lugares assim, o que me parecia bom, pelo menos estava me lembrando de algumas coisas, mesmo que não fossem imagens e nomes como gostaria.

Eles foram por todo o caminho calado, nem se quer olhavam para mim, eram homens enormes, aquele que se chamaria de armário, não chegavam á me assustar por que eles não pareciam uma ameaça, mas mesmo assim meu sentido de proteção queria que fossem embora logo.

Colocaram-me em um quarto num corredor escuro, me acomodei no que seria meu quarto durante algum tempo. Estava assustada, não conseguia entender como viera parar ali nem por que estava ali.

De todos os motivos por estar aqui, o que mais me assustava era porque eu tinha me suicidado, qual era o motivo tão grave que me fez cometer esse erro. Não sabia se realmente gostaria de saber. E todas as vezes que eu pensava nisso meu peio doía, como se estivesse faltando uma parte dele.

Peguei-me relembrando de como soube que o homem tinha mentido, ele pareceu seguro no que disse, mas eu consegui descobrir que por trás de toda segurança ele mentira. Seus gestos, eu acho que era muito boa em ler as pessoas quando viva então um vislumbre de olhos dourados passou sobre minha mente, mas foi tão rápido que eu tentei voltar á memória para ver se eu conseguia me prender á mais detalhes para ver se o reconhecia ou me lembrava de mais alguma coisa, fora tudo em vão, no momento seguinte não consegui mais nada daquela imagem, mas me lembrava perfeitamente do tom dourado dos olhos.

Fui ao que seria meu banheiro, lá dentro havia um Box uma pia uma privada de um espelho. Fui ao espelho. Ao me olhar vi que meus cabelos estavam todo bagunçados e parecia que eu não dormia á dias. Tentei penteá-los com os dedos, mas acabei desistindo e entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Passei uns bons quarenta minutos debaixo do chuveiro até conseguir me sentir limpa. Lavei meus cabelos com um xampu que havia ali e sai do banho. Havia uma toalha pendurada no Box e usei-a para me secar. Cheguei a meu quarto e abri à cômoda. Havia algumas blusinhas e calças lá dentro, vesti e logo me deitei na cama.

Passei o resto da tarde inteira no meu quarto pensando. Não gostei do lugar, não queria ficar ali muito tempo, me sentia presa e como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada todo momento, era um lugar triste. De repente a porta se abriu me tirando de meus devaneios.

Era o homem de mais cedo, Samael.

- Olá Isabella. - disse receoso- Gostou do quarto?

- Tanto faz... - respondi amarga, depois disso fiquei curiosa- Você me chama de Isabella, Isabella o que?

-Isabella Marie Swan. - disse ele, seu nome me soou extremamente familiar.

-Sim me parece familiar, mas não pode me falar mais sobre mim, quantos anos tenho, onde morava ou qualquer coisa parecida?- Ele maneou a cabeça negativamente, e eu suspirei frustrada.

- Somente sua idade, você tinha apenas 18 anos quando... - vendo minha expressão angustiada decidiu mudar de assunto- Creio que serei eu mesmo á lidar as informações que precisa, ou seja, seria algo como seu tutor e conselheiro- ele falou tirando um papel de um dos bolsos de seu jeans- Bom á partir da próxima semana você começará seu treinamento e aqui estão seus horários- eles falou me entregando um papel com minha grade de treinos- Você poderá sair e dar voltas pelo campus quando quiser, ou seja, não será obrigada á ficar no quarto o tempo todo.

Isso foi realmente um alívio, esse quarto parecia mais uma cela de detenção do que uma pessoa passaria um tempo. O quarto era depressivo e escuro, e fiquei realmente com medo de ter que ficar aqui durante meu tempo livre.

-Quanto tempo eu terei de ficar aqui- falei cansada, mas logo tive uma idéia- como eu faço para sair daqui...?Se eu for uma boa caçadora eu poderia sair daqui e caçar na terra mais rápido não é?

- Sim, com certeza, - disse ele com convicção e ligeiramente confuso- se você se destacar em seus treinos e tiver um bom desempenho você poderá logo sair daqui. Mas tem um tempo de treinamento, leva pelo menos três anos pra conseguir se "formar" e ir atrás das almas.

Depois disso falou-me que já que eu parecia tão disposta, poderia começar o treinamento no dia seguinte se quisesse, mas falou-me que era melhor tirar o dia de amanha para conhecer o lugar e começar a treinar só no dia seguinte. Fiquei com vontade de começar amanha realmente, mas resolvi que seria conhecer melhor o lugar onde ficarei pelos próximos anos.

Fiquei imaginando como seriam meus próximos anos aqui. Pensando nisso dei uma boa olhada em meu quarto. Nele havia uma pequena estante, uma mesa de estudo, minha cama e um pequeno CD Player.

Fui até ele, mas quando fui me levantar da cama eu tropecei e quase cai se não tivesse me segurado na cabeceira da cama. Depois do susto fui até o player e o liguei. Tocava música clássica, foi um conforto pra eu descobrir que eu gostava dela e que me deixava com um pouco de ânimo.

Noite foi longa, fiquei acordando em vários momentos, tendo pesadelos, eles eram reais demais, sonhava que estava me afogando e não conseguia sair da água e todas às vezes eu sentia alguém me pedindo desculpas e dizendo que não era para ter sido assim, mas logo depois que ouvia a voz, uma voz doce e cheia de devoção, eu acordava chorando e a dor em meu peito tornava- se insuportável.

* * *

**N. A:** Oiee...ainda bem que tem gente querendo ler...Fiquei feliz, então aki está o primeiro capitulo, não sei ainda como vou postar, a frequencia quero dizer, tenho o segundo capitulo na metade. Talvez no final da semana eu poste o segundo ok?

Fiquei realmente feliz...

Beijos.

**Nessie Boot. =F**

**Pliss, façam uma autora feliz e **

**Deixem uma review ok?**

**Nos incentiva á continuar.**

**Bjss.**


	3. 2 Aspen

**Capítulo 2-** **_Aspen_**

Depois de uma péssima noite de sono, acordei com meio humor um pouco abatido. Logo que levantei consegui tropeçar de novo do lado da minha cama, e é claro que eu achei que a culpa era da cama. Segui direto para o banheiro onde tomei um curto banho para despertar.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável e dei uma olhada nas horas, não passava das nove da manhã. Sai de meu quarto procurando algum lugar onde pudesse ficar pensando na vida, ou na morte agora.

Uma coisa que achei muito estranha é que desde que cheguei aqui não tenho sentido fome. Será que é porque estou morta? Decidi guardar essa pergunta pra quando encontrasse com Samael.

Passando por um dos corredores que levavam para onde pudesse ver o campo, mas vi sentado no meio de um jardim de inverno um homem que não poderia ser muito mais velho do que eu. Ele me viu olhando para ele e acenou me cumprimentando e me chamando para perto dele.

Como não conhecia ninguém não faria mal tentar fazer amizade com alguém. À medida que fui me aproximando ele indicou que me sentasse com ele. Assim o fiz.

-Olá, sou Aspen. -disse Ele - Você é nova aqui não é?

-Sim, cheguei aqui ontem. Me chamo Isabella.

-Bem, então não conhece nada por aqui não é?-Maneei a cabeça negativamente. -Você não gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? - Ele perguntou, acho que tinha me visto andando meio perdida por ai. - Eu poderia te mostrar os lugares daqui.

-Eu agradeceria muito.

Nisso fomos andando pelo campus inteiro. Passamos por vários lugares estranhos onde ele me disse que não era aconselhável entrar, já outros que era realmente muito bonito.

-Aqui não se parece com o inferno que eu imaginava. - Disse pensando nas histórias que eu ouvia na escola sobre ser um lugar quente com vários monstrinhos. - Tirando aqueles lugares lá atrás- Falei indicando os corredores escuros.- esse lugar é muito bonito.

-É que os vivos pensam que é a morte é onde tudo acaba. Que eles não iram mais existir quando morrem. Aqui é um lugar onde as pessoas que não se desprenderam da vida ou não tiveram totalmente culpa de sua morta vem. - Disse ele tentando me explicar como funcionava o lugar me que eu estava.

- E porque nós temos que treinar aqui? Porque temos que correr atrás das almas dos vivos?

-Bem, vocês treinam para que possam, na maioria das vezes, enfrentar almas que não querem de jeito nenhum vir pra cá. Ou almas que nem sabem que existem mais, pensam que estão mortas, mas na verdade estão simplesmente dormindo por causa de seus corpos.

Passamos algum tempo só andando e olhando á paisagem, que a partir daquele momento estava se tornando cada vez mais linda e agradável. Até o tempo que estivera sempre nublado, estava dando espaço á algumas cores.

-Porque aqui tem um céu?- Perguntei curiosa. - Nós não deveríamos estar debaixo da terra?

-Outro erro que os vivos cometem. Nós não estamos debaixo da terra e nem você achara fogo por aqui. Aqui é somente outro plano nós estamos nos mesmos lugares que existem na terra, mas simplesmente em outra freqüência eu os vivos por assim dizer.

- Que bom, eu tenho um pouco de pavor de lugares fechados sabe? – ele rio abertamente da piada, não que fosse realmente uma piada, não gostava mesmo de lugares fechados.

-Então- começou ele hesitante, mas ainda com um tímido sorriso no rosto- como veio parar aqui? Qual é sua história?

-Eu não sei tudo exatamente. As únicas coisas que me falaram foi que eu cometi suicídio e que desejei a imortalidade... - depois que eu falei isso o vi estremecer. - E você?

-Bom, eu realmente era um imortal...

-Como assim?-Perguntei meio assustada.

-Eu era um vampiro Isabella... -ele viu que eu estava á ponto de interromper ele, mas ele continuou- deixe-me terminar. Eu era um vampiro. Nasci em 1730, quando tinha 23 nos fui transformado por um vampiro qualquer que me deixou logo depois de me transformar. Passei muitos anos bebendo sangue humano sem parar, não me importava com o que fazia com eles, eles eram somente fonte de minha energia.

Ao terminar aquela frase pareci que tinha desprezo por si mesmo. Aquilo era loucura, vampiros não existiam, eram só lendas. Bom, tecnicamente fantasmas também não existem e aqui estou eu. Estava um pouco tonta com toda aquela informação, e aproveitando a pausa dele eu falei.

-Mas vampiros não existem!

-Fantasmas também não, e você seria o que?- perguntou ele confirmando minha teoria.

-Mas...- não tinha mais o que argumentar, então pedi que continuasse com sua história.

-Mas depois de um tempo eu não consegui me reconhecer. Eu não queria ser aquele monstro que estava sendo. Foi ai que resolvi parar de tomar sangue humano e caçar só animais. Não me satisfazia completamente, mas eu conseguia suportar. - disse ele parecendo complacente consigo mesmo... - Depois de me adaptar á sangue animal e suportar andar entre os humanos. Fiz faculdade de psiquiatria. Em 1953 eu comecei a trabalhar num pequeno sanatório em Biloxi. Passei dois anos cuidando de pessoas doentes mentais e alguns outros. Foi quando ela chegou.

Ele não estava mais olhando á paisagem á nossa volta. Ele parecia estar á muitos anos atrás, numa memória que parecia ser boa para ele pelo jeito como falava e sorria.

-Seu nome era Mary, Mary Alice. Sua família a internou falando que ela era louca, seus pais diziam que ela achava que tinha visões. - Foi então que seu rosto se tornou sério- No dia em que deu entrada no sanatório, seus pais á declararam morta.

Meus pensamentos não eram muito coerentes naquele momento. Estava chocada pela história dele, ainda mais depois de saber que os pais daquela pobre garota tinham feito com ela.

Ele deve ter percebido meu rosto assustado e tentou me acalmar.

-Calma, é melhor parar minha história por hoje. Ela é muito longa e assustadora, da próxima vez eu te conto o resto ok?

Confirmei coma cabeça e falei.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que não queria me assustar. -disse abrindo um sorriso tímido.

-Você é mais forte que aparenta. Muitos ficam dias trancados no quarto ou gritando com todos aqui por ter vindo pra cá. Você não tem perguntas?- Disse ele admirado.

-Tenho um monte na verdade. Há quanto tempo está aqui?- perguntei subitamente curiosa. Talvez não precisasse de Samael, ele inconscientemente me dava arrepios.

-Estou aqui há 56 anos terrestres. - disse ele calmo.

-Como assim terrestres?

-Aqui o tempo passa diferente para nós. Enquanto aqui se passa semanas e meses, lá se passam anos e décadas.

-Então lá o tempo passa mais rápido- ele acenou afirmando. - Por que não tenho fome?

-Porque você está morta, seu corpo não tem mais necessidades. Você pode sentir vontade de alguma coisa, ou querer comer. Mas não vai conseguir. A não ser que você esteja na terra, onde nossos corpos ganham substância.

-Entendo agora. Mas, você treina também? Quero dizer, como eu terei que treinar?

- Não eu não precisei disso. Eu já era uma alma pecadora que tinha passado tempo demais na terra. - disse ele simplesmente.

-Você disse sobre almas que dormem por causa de seus corpos. Essas almas que dormem são as almas dos imortais?

-Sim, eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido ou se ainda tinha uma alma quando me transformei, mas depois de vir pra cá eles, me explicaram. Depois que eu me transformei minha alma continuou dentro de mim, mas ela estivera dormindo por toda minha existência pós transformação. Ela fica bem dentro de nós e fica escondida e na acorda de jeito nenhum. Só tem alma quem está vivo, e meu corpo não estava mais.

Depois disso vi que paramos no corredor do meu quarto.

-Acho melhor você descansar até amanha. Vai ser bem puxado. Aconselho uma boa noite de sono porque vai se cansar muito. - disse ele gentilmente.

-Obrigado pelos esclarecimentos, não queria ter de perguntar a Samael. – quando disse o nome de Samael ele fez uma breve cara de confusão, mas logo s recompôs me fazendo pensar se realmente houve uma confusão em seu rosto. - ele me assusta um pouco ás vezes, ou é porque simplesmente não o conheço direito.- Obrigado de novo e tenha um bom dia.

-Até logo Isabella.

* * *

**N.a: **_Oie...então pessoal gostaram do capitulo. Coloquei Aspen pra explicar um pouco mais sobre aquele lugar e tenho certeza que vocês já descobriram quem é a Mary Alice dele não?_

_Queria pedir a opinião de vocês, vocês querem um POV do Edward também pra saber como ele esta e como conseguiu sobreviver depois da morte de Bella ou querem um POV da Alice que foi a primeira a ver a morte dela?_

_(Ou os dois?)_

_Obrigada as pessoas que deixaram reviews, e vou tentar postar os capítulos 2 vezes por semana ok? (Talvez mais se eu tiver tempo)._

_Awdrey Boot. =F_

Pliss, façam uma autora feliz e

Deixem uma review ok?

Nos incentiva á continuar.

Bjss.


	4. Extra: POV Alice

**Extra**

**POV Alice**

_** " AS LÁGRIMAS NÃO SÃO AQUELAS QUE SAEM DOS OLHOS E ROLAM PELO ROSTO, MAS SÃO AQUELAS QUE SAEM DO CORAÇÃO E DESCEM Á ALMA"**_

Estava vendo Jasper conversar com Kate, ele estava ajudando ela á desenvolver um pouco mais seus poderes, e devo dizer, sem muito sucesso. Ela sempre se atrapalhava quando sentia a mão de Jasper em suas costas ou em sua cabeça e acabava dando um tremendo choque em Jazz.

Não seio real motivo, mas desde que amanheceu não conseguia me sentir bem, é claro que não tenho estomago nervoso porque meu corpo já não me responde mais em questões fisiológicas.

Eu bem sabia o porquê da minha inquietude. Desde que amanheceu não paro de pensar em Bella, e toda vez que tento ter alguma visão com ela simplesmente não consigo, então precisava lotar meu guarda roupa para ver se esquecia um pouco dela, o que era simplesmente difícil. Sentia tanta falta dela.

Já haviam se passado quase seis meses desde que eu a tinha visto pela última vez. Aquela cena sempre voltava a minha mente todas as vezes que eu pensava nela. Vinha tendo visões também de Edward, e posso arriscar dizer que ele não está em melhores condições que Bella.

Edward era muito teimoso para admitir que ele não era um mostro para Bella, e que o tempo em que está se mantendo longe dela só está fazendo mal para os dois.

Aquela separação não estava fazendo bem a nenhum dos dois, isso era palpável. Eles estavam definhando dia após dia, mas não, a irmã que prevê o futuro não sabe de nada, o melhor para Bella, era que nós nos mantivéssemos afastados. Só espero que não aconteça nada nesse meio tempo. Bella sempre foi propensa a acidentes e com os meus desfalques de visões espero que ela esteja mantendo a promessa que fez a Edward.

Jasper sentiu minha angustia e tristeza e veio para perto de mim.

-O que foi Allie?- perguntou com curiosidade.

-Não consigo enxergar Bella... - ele me olhou de cara feia- certo Jazz, eu sei que não devo ficar olhando mais isso não quer dizer que eu não veja, só queria saber se ela está bem, tenho andado preocupada, de vez em quando Bella simplesmente não existe em minhas visões. -disse fazendo biquinho.

-Porque você não tira a manhã para caçar?-perguntou ele passando seus dedos nas olheiras roxas debaixo dos meus olhos- Faria você se distrair um pouco.

-Não consigo Jazz, se fosse passaria ainda mais tempo pensando nela e em quanto Edward é idiota. Mas porque não vem esta tarde fazer compras comigo?- disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido e sem se alimentar.

-Sabe o que é Alice...- disse ele tentando arranjar uma desculpa- é que eu vou continuar trabalhando com Kate, ela está começando á fazer algum progresso e não quero prejudicá-la.

Aham,sei. Isso me parecia mais uma desculpa. Quer dizer eu tinha certeza, mas realmente não queria que ele fosse comigo, estava tentando ter visões de Bella e teria que ficar sozinha.

A manhã passou e eu realmente fui as compras com meu cartão de crédito, eu tentei convencer Tânia, mas essa teve realmente que ir caçar, seu humor estava péssimo. Estava querendo comprar algumas roupas novas pra mim e alguns sapatos para Jazz, os que ele trouxe já foram usados duas vezes.

Cheguei ao shopping na hora do almoço e como não precisava perder tempo comendo fui para minhas lojas primeiro. Estava dentro do provador, não que eu realmente precise provar as roupas que quero, mas acho bonitinho ficar me olhando no espelho, estava provando meu sétimo vestido mais ou menos quando o meu lindo corpinho sumiu do espelho á minha frente e eu vi um penhasco com águas muito bravas olhei par o céu e percebi que uma tempestade se formava.

Aquele céu meu pareceu muito familiar, mas não tinha a mínima noção de onde estava até que á olhar para água que vi Bella se preparando para pular. Ao acreditava no que estava vendo, olhei ao redor e percebi que ela só poderia estar em La Push.

Fiquei desesperada e gritava para ela deixar de fazer essa loucura. Mas enquanto gritava a chuva começava á cair e vi Bella sorrir e erguer os braços como fosse mergulhar, pôs um pé na beirada e se inclinou para frente como se para tomar impulso, corri ao seu encontro e tentei segura-lá, mas foi quando eu voltei á me olhar no espelho.

Fiquei desesperada. O que Bella estava pensando que ia fazer? Voltei a me concentrar para ver se minha visão. Estava de baixo d'água ela se debatia, estava lutando com unhas e dentes, mas depois de algum tempo simplesmente desistiu, e quando o fez, olhou para um ponto e sorriu, deixando que seu corpo morresse. Voltei e rapidamente desesperada comprei uma passagem para Forks.

Não poderia fazer muita coisa mais só torcer para que minha visão não aconteça até que eu chegue lá. Liguei para Jazz e Rose para explicar o que aconteceu. Quando já estava dentro do avião liguei par Carlisle, também falando sobre o que aconteceu e falei para eles de jeito nenhum contar á Edward.

Olhei no relógio, já eram quase cinco horas, á essa hora a visão já tinha acontecido. Mas poderia ser também que meu timing dessa vez esteja atrasado.

Chegando a Port Angeles aluguei rapidamente um carro e segui a toda a velocidade para Forks, não me importando com nenhuma lei de trânsito, não havia nada que eu mais queria a não ser chegar á tempo e impedir o que estava por vir. Estava até mesmo rezando e pedindo que por mais amaldiçoado que as pessoas falam que somos que Ele me escute pelo menos dessa vez, pra que ele possa salvar uma humana.

Passei pela entrada de nossa casa em Forks e nem olhei pelo vidro, dirigi o mais rápido e em menos de dois minutos, mas parece que realmente Ele não atendeu minha prece. Logo a entrada de carros de Charlie estava lotada, muitas pessoas entravam e saiam. Não conseguia olhar para nenhuma delas.

Cheguei á porta e vi Charlie debruçado sobre o sofá.

Quando parei no batente da porta ele me olhou, e naquele momento, o momento em que eu me lembraria por toda a eternidade- e que não conseguiria evitar que Edward visse- foi toda a tristeza no rosto de Charlie, seus olhos estavam marejados e quando me viu veio direto me abraçar.

- O que houve Charlie?- perguntei tentando parecer confusa e inocente.

-Bella...- ele disse apenas.

E foi nesse exato momento que eu soube de duas coisas.

A primeira, que eu nunca, nem em mil anos de puro sofrimento, chegaria aos pés do que Charlie estava sentindo naquele momento.

E a segunda, eu tinha acabado de perder minha melhor amiga, minha futura cunhada, o amor da existência de Edward, e sem a mínima dúvida, a melhor, mais generosa e bondosa pessoa do mundo.

* * *

**Desculpa pessoal pela demoraa...**

Sabe como é né, começou as aulas e tenho último ano do médio e tecnico pra estudar.

Fiquei um pouco superlotada...

Prometo postar antes ok?

Agora sobre o post.:

Então foi um esxtra da Alice ok?

Mais tarde, dependendo das reviews eu posto o do Edward...

Beijos...

Awdrey Boot...

Façam uma autora feliz e deixem uma review ok?

Até os fantasminhas...XD


End file.
